


A Leap of Faith

by lotrangel17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Severus in the Astronomy Tower; there might be some kissing ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year as a gift and am just now moving stuff from my lj over to AO3. 
> 
> Request was for Hermione/Severus, fluff and romance.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Hermione closed the Marauders Map and contemplated what to do next. She really was thankful that Harry had given her the map when she decided to come back to Hogwarts and teach. The magical map had come in handy on more than one occasion when she needed to find someone or avoid someone. But ever since she had opened it last week wanting to sneak off the kitchens for a midnight snack she was even more glad she had. It had been close to two in the morning and she hadn't wanted to run into anyone, wanting to keep her once a week late night snack run to herself, so she had checked to make sure no one was about and thankfully no one was near the kitchen area. She had been just about to close the map when she saw two little feet walking around in the Astronomy Tower and the name Severus Snape next to it. Now she knew that Severus wouldn't be anywhere near the kitchens so she could go on her way and find something good to eat but the fact that he was there, in the middle of the night, and pacing had worried her.

Tracing her finger over the map Hermione finally decided to act. She got up and got dressed and headed for the back passages that led to the Astronomy Tower. She had seen him up here pacing every night the last week and it was time to find out if she could help. Now they weren't exactly what you could call best friends but they were friendly with each other since she came back to Hogwarts and she considered Severus to be her friend. The fact that they called each other by their first names and not their last or professor just sealed it in her mind that yes they were friends. And friends didn't let friends brood and pace.

After Severus had fully recovered from his injuries and been pardoned for the things that happened during the war he had been asked to come back to Hogwarts to become Headmaster again, this time to do good for the students and maybe make amends. To everyone's amazement he had declined saying he would come back but only if he could continue as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House. She had heard through Harry that Severus was keenly interested in rebuilding Slytherin House after all the damage done to it during the war. When Hermione had come to Hogwarts take over for the retiring Professor Flitwick Severus had treated her cordially but not openly friendly. She was sure there were no more hard feelings between them after the war had ended, but still he seemed to keep her at arms length. But not anymore, she was going to find out now what was bothering him and help him whether he wanted help or not.

She tried to make some noise as she climbed the stairs as not to startle him or scare him, Merlin knew he was still quick with his wand and she didn't fancy being hexed at two am. As she rounded the corner she startled a little at the sight of him. He was standing in the center of the floor, his arms crossed and his long cloak billowing behind him. She felt a warm feeling in the pit of stomach as the sight of him standing there looking so very handsome (now where had that thought come from she thought to herself) and she had to take a deep breath just to keep her feet going.

"Good evening Severus, what are you doing up here at this hour?" she decided to go with the dumb routine and act like she didn't know he was going to be up here.

Severus just cocked his head and raised his eyebrow at her in a 'yeah right tell me another one' kind of way so she just smiled at him. Something in the way she smiled must have made a difference because he uncrossed his arms and walked to the railing.

"What are you doing here Hermione and don't tell me you just happened to wake up and decide to come all the across the school and up the many steps to the top of the Tower just to get some air."

Hermione walked over to stand next to him and look out over the school grounds. "No I didn't I came to see you Severus." Severus glanced over at her with an almost longing look in eyes but it was gone in an instant and again Hermione's stomach did a little flop. Slowly she reached her hand out and placed it over his on the rail. While her hands were cold from the walk, it was chilly out and she hadn't thought to pick up her heavy cloak, Severus' hands were warm and after a very long minute he moved his hand slightly so she could wrap her fingers around his.

Still without looking at her he spoke, "and why would you feel the need to come and see me?" He asked quietly.

Stepping closer to him she stared at their hands and thought about what to say next. If she was honest and told him she had been watching him he might get mad but there was something in his eyes and his demeanor that told her he wouldn't. Taking a leap of faith she said, "Because I was worried about you. Because I know you've been up here pacing every night this week. Because I know what tomorrow is and I don't want you to spend alone or brooding here in the Tower staring at nothing and making yourself depressed." Taking a breath she finished, "because you are my friend Severus and I care about you."

His hand tightened as she finished speaking and he looked away from her and down at the grass below. She wondered if he had looked when Dumbledore had fallen or had he just gotten out of there so fast that he hadn't taken the time. Honestly it really didn't matter, no matter what happened or didn't the fact was he had killed a man who had been a friend and because he did his whole life had changed. "Severus?"

Still no meeting her eyes he said quietly, "Thank you Hermione."

Pulling his hand a little so he would turn and look at her she asked, "What for?"

A small smile came across his face and he reached out and brushed her cheek with his finger saying, "Thank you for being you."

Hermione smiled back up at him and taking another huge leap she reached up and pulled him down to her. Gently she kissed his cheek; taking a moment to rest hers against his then replied back, "You're very welcome."

Letting go she went to step back but suddenly found herself wrapped tight in his embrace with his hand wrapped through her hair. Looking into his eyes she suddenly felt like she was falling, her breath began to hitch and the butterflies were back in her stomach. He just stared at her and gently caressed her back with his fingers and she realized he was waiting to give her the chance to pull back. Grabbing a fistful of black cloak she reached up and touched her lips to his.

Hermione couldn't believe she was standing here in this place kissing this man. With his arms around her she felt like she was walking on air. Severus kissed the side of her mouth and her lips opened under his. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue swept into her and she felt him pull her so tight her feet came off the ground. His mouth was so hot; Hermione felt like her heart was beating so loud she could hear it.

Severus slid his hands into her cloak and brushed his hands along her back, pulling her so close that her body molded to his perfectly. She thought her body was going to explode, the kisses she had shared with others never felt her feeling this way. He brushed light kisses along her cheek and down her neck and when he kissed the spot where he pulse was beating she almost forgot to breathe; it felt so good and so perfect.

A clap of thunder sounded above them and startled them both. Severus loosened his grip and started to step back and Hermione stumbled backwards. Reaching out he took her arm to steady her, "Hermione?"

Feeling a bit steadier now she let go of his arms. Trying to catch her breath she reached up and touched her mouth and all she could think of to say was, "Wow". Great, she just had the best kiss of her life and she sounded like a third year getting their first kiss.

Severus smiled and her and said, "I agree, Wow!"

It started raining then and they both took a step back from the railing at avoid it. The rain starting coming down a bit heavier and Severus said, "We better go." Taking her arm he guided her to the steps and followed her down. All sorts of emotions and thoughts were running rampant around her head Hermione was lucky she made it to the bottom.

When they reached the hallway at the bottom of the tower she turned to him and together they reached for the others hand.

"Hermione, how did you know I was up here?" Severus asked. "And how did you know I have been here every night this week?"

Blushing a little Hermione said, "Harry gave me the Marauders Map when I came back to Hogwarts. Last week when I was, uh up in the middle of the night, and I saw you were up there and pacing and then I just kept checking on you. I started to get worried so I decided to come and see you tonight."

He wrapped one of her curls around his finger, "Hmm another midnight kitchen raid?" He asked.

Laughing she said, "Sweet Merlin! Does everyone know?!"

Shaking his head, "No probably not everyone just all the staff, oh and the ghosts too and the prefects maybe." he teased. Leaning down he kissed her cheek, "I for one am glad you had a craving in the middle of the night." More seriously he said, "I meant what I said Hermione, thank you for being such a kind person."

Thinking for a moment she replied, "I know the perfect way you can thank me. Spend tomorrow evening with me, away from the castle and prying eyes, just the two of us."

Gripped her hand he nodded his head, "I think I would like that very much Hermione."

Leaning up she kissed him lightly on the lips, "I think I would like it very much as well Severus."

They walked down the hall until they reached the spot that would take her left toward the teachers rooms and he right and back down the steps toward the Slytherin dungeons and his rooms.

Taking a quick look around Severus pulled her back into a little corner and into his arms again and kissed her so soundly all coherent thought left her head. His mouth was hot and needy and her hands went up to his neck and buried themselves into his hair.

Finally out of breath he pulled back and he whispered into her ear, "Good night Hermione, until tomorrow night."

Shivering at the deep timbre of his voice and the promise it held she said "Good night Severus, tomorrow night can't get here soon enough."

As she watched him walk away and down the steps she heard him laughing, something she didn't think she had ever heard before, and it was something she hoped to hear a lot more of in the future.

Mumbling to herself she turned to head back to her rooms, "I must remember to send Harry a thank you for the map, maybe a new broom or a case of firewhiskey."


End file.
